The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains relates to the preparation and use of fatty aminexe2x80x94acidic water soluble metal salt complexes for wood weathering protection wherein the metal salt is chosen from cobalt, iron, manganese, nickel, and silver. My invention replaces chromium for weathering protection and solves serious chromium environmental problems. In the practice of my invention alkaline fatty amines are neutralized by acidic metal salts rendering the fatty amines water soluble; and reducing the acute hazards of both fatty amine and metal salt. The compositions of my invention should be used in aqueous dilution for wood treatment. Pesticides and other ingredients can be used with my composition so long as they are not alkaline and not anionic.
The substance of the claimed invention relates to a composition for protecting wood from weathering which comprises an acidic water soluble metal salt combined with fatty amine in a weight ratio of from 1 to 10 to 10 to 1 metal salt to fatty amine wherein the metal salt is chosen from the group comprising cobalt, iron, manganese, nickel, and silver. The substance also includes the use of acidic or neutral cationic or nonionic pesticides with the composition of my invention.